


Thirst [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hobbits, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four quiet little snippets about Merry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54418) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



[Stream and download here.](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/thirst) (14:31, 14.4 MB)  


Thank you to sophinisba for having a blanket permission policy. This story was a delight from start to finish. 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Musical interludes from Howard Shore's soundtracks of The Fellowship of the Ring and The Return of the King, specifically "Concerning Hobbits," "The Ring Goes South," "The Steward of Gondor," and "The Black Gate Opens."


End file.
